The Reproduction Conundrum
by Awe50me
Summary: Dr Amy Farrah Fowler and Dr Sheldon Lee Cooper have had an unexpected result to an experiment. Will the result change Sheldon or will Amy Farrah Fowler have to leave one of her loves to support something she always wanted? First Fic...
1. Chapter 1

I do not own TBBT.

* * *

 ** _Prologue:_**

Amy Farrah Fowler was a neurologist and she decided to embark on her latest experiment. Amy was tired of waiting for Sheldon to make his move. Amy waited patiently but now she could no longer cope with her sexual frustration that grew each day.

Amy knew that he was trying and that he hoped to someday have an intimate relationship with her but Amy could no longer wait.

She spent a week on a love potion that would cause his brain to lose all sense of carefulness and focus only on his sexual desire.

Amy had slipped it into his drink while they were alone on date night. It had worked and caused the Sheldon she knew and loved to ravage her on the couch. She had the best sexual encounter of her life, with the man she loved, right before he passed out.

She did the honourable thing by redressing him and leaving the apartment. Hopefully Sheldon wouldn't remember a thing because she felt a crushing sense of guilt.

Sheldon had no recollection of their encounter and Amy continued as if nothing had happened between them. She had no wish to face Sheldon if he ever found out.

* * *

 ** _Chapter One: (Three weeks after the incident)_**

Amy awoke, only to have a sense of nausea wash over her. She ran to the bathroom and barely made it before her stomach emptied its contents in the toilet bowl.

Amy stood weakly and proceeded to cleanse her mouth. She then made it to work where she began pondering as to what made her throw up. There were two logical explanations:  
a) She had caught a 24 hour bug of some kind  
b) she was pregnant

Amy realised that she had not had her menstrual cycle, even though it was due a week ago. She had a feeling of nervousness and dread settle in the pits of her stomach as the reality of the situation became known.

Amy was distracted all day and finally decided to leave. She stopped by the drug store and purchased a pregnancy test.

She drove home and prayed that it was just a bug. She walked slowly to her apartment and then to the bathroom.

She left 5 pregnancy tests and waited anxiously for the timer to go off. Seconds felt like hours and the clock hands felt as if they had suddenly stopped all together.

Five minutes crawled by and Amy hurried to check the test. Ten pink lines glared at her and Amy broke down.

She, Amy Farrah Fowler was pregnant with Sheldon Lee Cooper's baby. It was simultaneously the happiest and saddest day of her life. She always wanted to bear Sheldon's child but Sheldon himself would hate it.

Amy cried for hours before she came to the conclusion that she needed to find Sheldon's opinion and not just assume that he would react badly.

She waited until her eyes were no longer puffy and red to video call Sheldon.

"Why, hello Amy," Sheldon greeted

"Hey Sheldon,"

"Is something wrong?" Sheldon asked as he took into account her sudden video chat

"I have a question. It is just hypothetical, of course," Amy explained hurriedly

"Sure," Sheldon acknowledged

"Would you ever want a child?" Amy inquired, fearing the answer

"With you?" Sheldon questioned in doubt

Amy nodded slightly

"Of course, with our combined IQ's, our child would be a gift to mankind. However the baby will have to be created in a lab." Sheldon explained

Amy thanked him and signed off before he asked anything further.

How would she tell her amazing boyfriend that she drugged him to have coitus with her and was now as a result pregnant with his child?

 _ **First Fanfic... Please review**_


	2. Chapter 2

Penny and Bernadette noticed that Amy did not participate in Girl's Night as she normally would. She had used work as an excuse to avoid her friends and Sheldon for days. Penny worried that Sheldon may have upset Amy and decided to pay Amy a visit.

Penny knocked cautiously and waited. She heard the distinct sound of shuffling within the apartment before Amy came to the door. Amy looked distraught with her eyes showing the tell tale signs of weeping.

"Amy, are you alright?" Penny asked in concern

Amy nodded mutely as an internal battle conflicted her.

"Did something happen?" Penny asked soothingly

Amy hesitated before she spoke," I am pregnant,"

Penny froze and Amy came close to sobbing again.

"Wait, What?" Penny asked once more

"I am pregnant," Amy said more confidently," With Sheldon's baby,"

"Sheldon had sex with you!" Penny exclaimed finally

"He doesn't know," Amy whispered

"Well, I'm sure he'll be happy. He finally had sex with you so he should know that could mean a child," Penny rambled

"He doesn't know that we had coitus," Amy clarified

"How—c-co-could he not know?" Penny exclaimed in disbelief

"I sort off drugged him," Amy said as she began to tell the tale from the spiked drink to the following events.

Penny listened carefully and watched as her friend was torn between her love for Sheldon and her love for Sheldon's child, her child.

"I think you should tell him," Penny said softly," I will always stand with you,"

Amy nodded and decided to rip the bandage off. She called Sheldon to say that she had important news and she would be over right away.

Penny offered to drive her and Amy agreed, unsure if she would be able to drive in her mental state. Penny once again asked if Amy would like moral support and Amy declined

"I'll talk to him alone," Amy said firmly

Penny asked Leonard to join her in the hallway so that Amy and Sheldon could have some privacy.

"Sheldon, I am pregnant with your child," Amy announced as soon as they were alone

"That is impossible. We never had coitus," Sheldon said condescendingly

"I – I dr-d-," Amy hesitated," I contaminated your drink with a love potion by accident," Amy lied

"And it worked?" Sheldon asked nervously

"Yes, Sheldon, I am pregnant with your child," Amy said forcefully

"You have to get an abortion," Sheldon decided

"No! This is my child," Amy cried

"Don't be silly. It is just a ball of cells," Sheldon said with a dismissive wave

Amy made a sudden decision," Sheldon, I am keeping this baby with or without your help. I am breaking up with you and if you don't change your mind, you can forget knowing your future child,"

"I won't change my mind," Sheldon said as if she were kidding

"Then, goodbye Sheldon Lee Cooper. Neither I nor my child will ever see you again." Amy said bravely as she stepped out of the apartment and broke into tears.

Penny led a distraught Amy into her apartment and consoled her friend. She was suddenly angry at Sheldon for even suggesting getting rid of the child.

Leonard was informed of everything and even he was angry at Sheldon.

* * *

"Leonard, Penny broke up with me," Sheldon said sadly," She was the perfect one,"

"I don't blame her. You acted like a bastard," Leonard said with malice

Sheldon was left alone in the now dark apartment, bewildered. He, super genius and theoretical physicist had finally found a daunting task. Sheldon felt his mind being led into images of Amy and himself surrounded by young children.

"My child, my gift to the world, my legacy," He whispered

In that time span of mere hours, Sheldon Cooper went from a condescending and intimacy challenged scientist to being a hopeful and expectant father.

"For science," Sheldon said half-heartedly as an explanation to himself. Sheldon finally understood the relationship between parents and their children.

He had mocked his sister for speaking of her unborn child so fondly but know he wanted nothing more than to brag about his child, a child that would inherit it's parents intelligence and good looks.

Sheldon decided that this would be a sacrifice for the greater good. If he overcame his fear, he may gift the world of science the gift it needed to progress.

For Science!


	3. Chapter 3

Sheldon stared at the clock as he paced around the apartment. He could not sleep and he knew why. Only he had no idea how to fix it.

Amy was mad at him and he was feeling guilty for keeping a secret from Amy for so long. He had gotten better at it but now he began reverting to his older ways.

Hours passed and Sheldon still remained awake and alert. Perhaps he would talk to Penny to come up with a solution but perhaps she was too mad at him to help. Maybe he could just tell Amy.

He had realised that Amy had probably spent the night with Penny so after grabbing a box from his drawer, he rushed across the hall and knocked thrice, refraining from calling out.

Penny opened the door, saw him and was about shut it when Sheldon stopped her," Please let me speak with Amy. I have to tell her something,"

Penny glanced at Amy who nodded and Penny released her hold on the door. Sheldon entered and Penny stepped out of the apartment before shutting the door.

"Amy, you did not contaminate my drink," Sheldon blurted out

"I didn't?" Amy asked confusion etched onto her tear streaked face

"Well your potion may have gotten into my drink but it did not work. I knew about your creation of the love potion and when you used it I did what my heart told me to," Sheldon admitted

"You had coitus with me voluntarily?" Amy asked slowly

"Yes and when you thought I didn't remember anything I took the coward's way out, for that I am sorry," Sheldon apologised

"Oh Sheldon! I was so disappointed in myself for doing something so idiotic," Amy said as she cried in relief

"And I am also sorry for my stupid behaviour earlier," Sheldon continued

"You are?" Amy asked hopefully

"I have since realised that my mom would have a problem with her grandchild being grown in a lab," Sheldon said with a grimace as his mother's possible tirade came to mind

"You are willing to step up as a father and boyfriend?" Amy asked as if she were afraid to hear the answer

"No," Sheldon began but Penny stormed in yelling at him.

Penny launched into assaulting Sheldon verbally and sometime physically but his lack of reaction made her stop, "What?"

"I'm not willing to step up as a father while being your boyfriend. My mom would be mortified. I want to be your husband," Sheldon said simply

"Would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Sheldon asked as he extended the ring he carried for such a long time.

"I would get down on one knee but this floor is filthy," Sheldon said as he eyed Penny

"Oh you big fool," Penny stated as she hugged him and then slapped him

Sheldon steadied himself as Amy launched herself into his arms.

"Yes, Sheldon, I will," Amy replied as she kissed him.

"We need to get you a doctor's appointment," Sheldon decided, "And get you off work. You cannot be exposed to anything remotely hazardous!"

Penny cried a little as she witnessed the exchange. When she had met Sheldon, he was an obnoxious jerk. With time he became more civilised and when he met Amy, he became more normal. Clearly now, with the impending child, he would change more and finally become the husband, father and friend that was socially acceptable.

This child had already changed Sheldon Cooper so much just by being conceived and Penny couldn't imagine how much more he would change after its birth.


	4. Chapter 4

Sheldon refused to allow Amy to work at all. He made sure that the doctor's orders were followed to the letter.

Amy had long since gave up on doing anything and allowed Sheldon to wait on her. He had a specific schedule for talking to his child about science, Star Wars and occasionally his schedules.

Amy loved these times when Sheldon passed on his loves to the little child growing within her. She sometimes wondered how Sheldon will react to a being that did not and could not follow a set time table.

Sheldon and Amy had a small wedding before the pregnancy was announced in order to keep Sheldon's mom happy.

Change was happening all around them:

Penny and Leonard had moved in together to allow Amy to move in with Sheldon. Leonard's room was completely decked out as a nursery. Sheldon's food arrangements had become a thing of the past with Amy's cravings and intolerance to certain foods.

Sheldon had, surprisingly, taken it all in stride. He focused on the fact that this child would be worth it. It would be worth it.

Originally, the gender was to be a surprise but Sheldon found himself going stir crazy while trying to shop. Amy conceded and decided that it would be best to learn the gender. As it turned out, Baby Cooper was going to be a boy.

The nursery and wardrobe had since then become Sheldon's project. His excitement was contagious and soon, the gang spent nights mulling over baby clothes and decals.

Amy and Sheldon had tried going shopping for baby furniture but the cribs were either manufacture incorrectly, breeding ground to some illness or otherwise not suited for children.

An air filtration system was installed and Howard was recruited to build a crib that was anti-bacterial, strong and Cooper worthy.

The nursery was painted a light blue with the periodic table of elements spelling out the baby's name over the crib. Rockets and robots littered the room and the solar system dangled from the ceiling.

The crib itself was built from a copper alloy as it was a natural antimicrobial surface. The crib did resemble a rocket to some point.

Baby onesies with science relations were bought in abundance. Sheldon's personal favourite was a white onesies that said, 'I wear this onesie periodically!'  
Amy preferred the one that resembled a lab coat.

Over the months, Sheldon stocked up on all sort of junior science kits and Kids experiments.

Several experiments had been carried out on baby formula and baby foods. Only the best were chosen.

Amy had begun to research houses as she was unsure about remaining in the apartment for much longer.

The only fight Amy and Sheldon had was on the topic of names. Amy wanted a name that was from the past whereas Sheldon wanted a good name that was not at all unusual.

Eventually the issue was resolved when the two settled on a first name of Isaac after Isaac Newton. A middle name was decided to be either Michael or Charles.

Very soon, Sheldon Lee Cooper would be a changed man with all thanks going to Isaac Cooper. If one thing was certain it was that Uncle Leonard would forever be indebted to the boy.

In the next chapter, I want to have the baby born. Thanks to all.


End file.
